


Not Ready to Say Goodbye

by CTippy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Season 3 Spoilers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Joyce x Hopper video. Warning: Season 3 spoilers. Song: Not Ready to Say Goodbye by Leah Nobel.





	Not Ready to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was totally unplanned. I mean, I had thought about making something about Joyce and Hopper after season 3 before the season came out because I was sure they would get canon or at least go in that direction, but then the season 3 finale happened and I had no song anyway. Then today I came across this song that had been in my playlist for a while but had totally forgotten about, and thought that even though I refuse to believe Hopper's dead until proven otherwise by season 4, that if he is indeed dead and this is the really the end of Joyce and Hopper, then this song would've been a nice fit for a goodbye video. I hope you'll like it.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186220526452/losing-it-all-in-the-blink-of-an-eye-im-not)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eteUSazIRrs) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
